Graveyards, Trees, and Confessionals
by Candyglue
Summary: Graveyards hold memories. But so do trees and confessionals." A tree, a confessional, Ernst/Hanschen ridiculous romance. Oh my. If enough are interested, I will continue this story.
1. Graveyards, Trees, and Confessionals

Disclaimer: I don't own SA.

* * *

The cool summer breeze hit Ernst in the face as he leaned back against a tree. This tree was located on a hill not to far from the village church. It only took you a matter of 2 minutes if you walked from this very tree to the back entrance of the church. If you were to run, it would take you perhaps a minute or so. Ernst had run through the graveyard behind the church, down the dirt and pebble path, and up the hill to this tree many times when the Sunday sermon was done. But now, the graveyard had two more memories to haunt him, so when he would run through, his feet felt heavy and refused to go any faster then a trot.

This tree was his favorite place to sit and think. But like the graveyard, it had memories as well. One was from when he was a bit younger. He had decided that he was going to climb this tree even if it was the last thing he ever did. He made it to the top of the tree, but on his way down he broke his left arm.

The other memory was more recent. It actually happened only a week ago, a couple days after Moritz's funeral.

Ernst shut his eyes as he recalled the memory.

Hanschen had asked him to meet him here, and being as innocent as he was, Ernst thought it was just to talk. But oh. It had been so much more. They had kissed and he admitted to loving him! But the kiss was amazing. Ernst had never felt more fire, more alive. And according to Melchior, you only got that from kissing a girl.

Ernst had kissed a girl once. It was Anna. She had asked him to after they had both been caught in the rain, and ran under an abandoned shed. They kissed full on the lips, but Ernst felt nothing.

But when he had kissed, correction, Hanschen kissed him, he felt like his body was on fire. He was glad the church was facing the other way.

.

.

.

But Ernst tried to clear his mind but failed. (He hadn't seen Hanschen since they had shared that special moment.) He once again tried to clear his mind. (Hanschen's probably boasting to the boys how he seduced an un-known victim) Again. (He's probably paying one of the older girls to let him touch them.) Ok. Where did that come from? Ernst thought as his eyes flew open. That last thought seemed to put his mind right. He was being ridiculous. Hanschen may seem creepy and sinister to the rest of the village kids, but Ernst seemed to know better.

But with his mind acting up on jealousy, he just decided to rest under the shade of his beloved tree.

* * *

Ernst shot up from his slumber after a very, um, _visual_ dream. He whipped the sweat off his brow, and tried to calm his fast-paced breathing. His dream had involved him and Hanschen, getting stuck in the shed where he and Anna had kissed, except they were locked in and more then just kissing was done.

He was about to laugh at himself when a low chuckle sounded from the other side of the tree.

"Have a nice dream Ernst?" The voice was un-mistakable, though Ernst hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"H-H-Hanschen?" Ernst managed to choke out.

"The one and only."

"H-how long h-have you been h-here?"

"Is something wrong with you and your 'H's' today Ernst? H-how, H-have, H-here, H-H-Hanschen."" He asked in a higher octave. "Though, that's strange."

He got up from his seat and came around the tree until his face was only inches away from Ernst.

He leaned in even closer to whisper in Ernst's ear, "You didn't seem to have any problems with my name only a moment ago… In you sleep."

Ernst gasped but his gasp was quickly turned into a sigh. As soon as Hanschen had finished whispering in his ear, he began to suck at it. He continued all the way down his ear and jaw line until he got to his lips.

Ernst tried to turn his head to capture Hanschen lips, but no. Hanschen refused to let their lips touch. Ernst was confused.

"Lips get to much attention Ernst." He barely whispered. But never mind that, it still sent shivers through Ernst's entire body. "Lets try something new, like your neck perhaps."

"I-I oh, never-never" Ernst couldn't even speak. Hanschen's lips were all over his neck.

"Shh." He said raising his head and pressing a finger to Ernst's lips. "Don't talk."

Hanschen resumed his position at Ernst's neck, but started to drift lower. He started running his hands over Ernst's slim chest and stopped when he reached the top button of his shirt.

"Off." He commanded.

Suddenly, Ernst realized where they where. They were out in the open under a tree. Thy were close to a path where someone was bound to walk upon today. He took his hands out of Hanschen's blonde hair. (How they got there he couldn't even remember.)

"No." He said, almost as firmly as Hanschen's earlier command.

Hanschen was taken back by Ernst sudden remark. He removed his hands abruptly and sat back.

"No? _No?_?" He questioned with a face that look like a pouting child. "What do you mean, _no_?"

Realization hit Ernst as he realized that Hanschen thought he meant no to _him_. "I-I mean no as, n-not h-here." He said nervously while playing with his collar.

"Well then _where_?" Hanschen said as his tone took one of annoyance.

"Uh, um.." Ernst looked around, but the only visual closed space besides the houses a little further down the path, was the church. "I, I have an idea. Come." He said standing up and extending a hand.

Ernst lead them down the pebble path from the tree, through the graveyard, and into the back door of the church. He was still holding Hanschen's hand as he looked around spotting what he was looking for.

"There."

"There? In the confessional? In a church! That's crazy! Plus its Tuesday of summer break meaning…." He pondered the idea a little bit, until a cat-like grin appeared on his face. "No one will be here."

"Uh, yeah. That's the p-" But he was cut off as Hanschen pulled him into the confessional right onto his lap. Hanschen was grinning like a mad man.

"Sorry its so small in here. But, I think it's better this way. Don't you?"

"Uh..." But once again he was cut off by Hanschen pressing their lips together.


	2. The Teachings of Herr H Rilow

Disclaimer: I don't own SA.

* * *

Ernst's mind was foggy. He couldn't think right. He knew he was in a velvety soft confessional, straddling the lap of his current obsession, and strong hands we're encasing him, keeping him from drifting off into the dream world, for reality was ok at the moment.

Hanschen's hands were the ones holding him, as they kissed. The kisses were short, barely any invading of their mouths, which Ernst found strange, and completely out of character for Hanschen.

When they had very first kissed, under the beloved tree, he had been completely invaded by Hanschen. As soon as Ernst had sighed, Hanschen had taken this as a opportunity to enter his mouth. Not that Ernst minded of course.

But the short, sweet kisses felt so foreign to him, that he felt like something was missing.

"Han-schen…" Ernst mumbled between a couple of kisses.

The blonde stopped almost immediately, and looked up at the boy on his lap. "What _now_?" He groaned, again like a small child.

It took a slight pause for Ernst, but he managed to gain some courage, for as you know, Hanschen can be very intimidating (especially when he's annoyed).

"Why did you change?"

"_What_?"

He took a breath. "Why did you change? Why are your kisses different then before?"

The look Hanschen gave Ernst sent shivers down his spine. He had cocked his right eyebrow, and his lips we're drawn into a fine line.

After Ernst was starred down with that same expression for a whole minute, it seemed to click in Hanschen's brain. He couldn't help a laugh escape from his lips, but desperately tried to stop it so it came out muffled.

"Y-you really have _no_ idea what your doing, eh?" Hanschen's laugh was now just a small smirk on his face.

Ernst had absolutely no idea what Hanschen was talking about. "Uh, what?"

Again Hanschen started to laugh, but he was able to control it to his advantage. It came out as a mysterious, sultry chuckle. Ernst tried not to melt right there in Hanschen's lap.

"You think," Hanschen began to whisper while starring Ernst directly in the eyes, "That it has to be the same every time?"

This made Ernst even more confused. "What… has to be the same?" He began to sweat a little. Hanschen was making him extremely nervous.

"What has to be the same? Well… this for example." Hanschen said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wha-Ah!" His fingers on Ernst's neck.

"Do I have to caress you in the same spot on your neck every time?"

"N-oh," His tongue on Ernst's left ear.

"Suck the same ear every time?" His lips moving down Ernst's jawline.

"Follw the same path on your face?" His hands weaving into Ernts's hair.

"Weave my fingers through the same locks of hair and then finally; give you what you crave? Every single time?" But their was no time to respond for he was pulled Ernst's mouth against his and Hanschen forced his tongue into him. His tongue caressed the roof of Ernst's mouth, as well as his own tongue. Their lips moved in sync for mere seconds before Hanschen removed himself and licked Ernst's lips.

"If I gave you what you wanted, if you knew what to expect, it would be no fun, now would it?" He smirked. "Aren't I allowed to take some liberty in what I do Ernst? Do you understand now, _Herr Robel_?" He said formally as a jest.

"Y-yes. Yes I do."

"Good then. Your turn." Hanschen said with a completely straight face.

"What?"

"You see, the other thing you have to learn is…" Hanschen was being strangely formal, which scared Ernst a little bit. "This has to be equal effort between us. I can't, and _won't_, do all the work." A small grin appeared on his face.

"B-but, what do I do?"

"You've read Melchior's essay, you've seen me, so figure it out."

"But Melchior's essay is only about men and woman… not um, two, um," Why was it so awkward for him to say it? "…men"

"Then choose a part. Be the man, or be the woman."

"But-"

"Do it Ernst." He said very firmly, staring him in the eyes.

Ernst sighed. He really didn't know what to do, for his mind had been rather blurry during the past "session". He knew he couldn't give up though. There was not point in arguing with Hanschen.

(Just think back, just think back)

"Ernst, don't think about it."

(Scratch that. Don't think. Don't think. Just do, Jut do. How would Hanschen start?..._Ding_.)

Ernst was very hesitant, but he put his lips to Hanschen's neck and began to plant butterfly kisses. He moved one of his hand around Hanschen's waist and the other around his neck, tangling it in the blonde hair he so much adored.

Hanschen couldn't help but moan a little, for Ernst was so innocent and something about that got him very aroused.

Ernst finished at his neck but did not remove his lips from Hanschen's skin as he trailed his lips around Hanschen's jawbone and directly to his ear. He circled it with his tongue, something Hanschen had never done to him. The soft sigh that dared to escape Hanschen's lips told him that it was ok he had done it.

He pulled Hanschen's bulkier body to his own (they had separated during the lecture), and moved his hand higher into blonde hair. His other hand had found its way to the back bottom of Hanschen's white-collared shirt and was now descending dangerously low, not that Hanschen cared of course.

Ernst pulled away but still keeping his hand in Hanschen's hair and the other one close to the belt of Hanschen's trousers, He offered a sad smile to Hanschen who only grinned back.

"And _what_ were you _possibly_ worried about Ernst?" He practically purred. "That was _almost_ as good as me…" Ernst knew to take this as a compliment, Hanschen_ was_rather full of himself.

"But my dear Ernst, it seems that you are rather, over dressed. Don't you agree?" It was back to the mischievous Hanschen. "Let's see, we can remove you shirt can't we?"

With amazing speed, he had Ernst's shirt fully un-buttoned, but still clinging to his arms.

"Hm, my shirt can go to, am I right?" He moved Ernst's hands to his buttons. Though he tried, Ernst only fumbled with them.

"Um, uh, I can't really.."

"Relax. Breathe. Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I"

"It's only me Ernst. Only me."

When finally he unbuttoned the cursed shirt, Ernst could not help but stare. He had seen Hanschen's chest many times before. (_**See, there's showering in gym class…)**_ But this was different. He was being given permission to touch and stare at it. It was not as feeble as his own body, much more bulkier. For reasons un-known to Ernst, he felt the sudden urge to hug him.

Lacing his fingers behind Hanschen's back, he buried his head in Hanschen's lower chest, his stomach, and nuzzled it.

"Ernst. stop acting like a chil-Uhn!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ernst had gained some intrepidity, and began to brush his lips against Hanschen's stomach. Hanschen entwined his fingers into Ernst's black hair, encouraging him in a utmost non-Hanschen way.

Ernst snaked his light kisses all the way down to Hanschen's belly-button, circled it, and ended with a kiss right above the button of his trousers.

Hanschen froze for a second before he grabbed Ernst by the hair and brought him crashing onto his lips.

After he had successfully invaded Ernst's mouth once again, he pulled away and was about to say something when…

_Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong_

The church bells rang signaling 5 o'clock pm.

Ernst nearly jumped. "I-I have to go! My mother asked me to be home by five thir-" Wait, What was this? Hanschen's eyes were relaxed, but his mouth seemed to be in a… frown? This was a face Ernst had never seen before. Was this a look of, regret? Disappointment? Anger? No. It couldn't be what Ernst was thinking could it? Was this… _sadness_?

"I-I really have to go." Ernst said regretfully as he opened the door to the confessional and peered around to make sure none was there. He buttoned his shirt as Hanschen exited and did the same.

Hanschen had still said nothing as they exited through the back door and out through the graveyard, and onto the path that led by the infamous tree. When they had meet the fork in the road that led to their respective houses, Ernst look around again to make sure no one was near, and turned to face Hanschen.

"I-I still love you Hanschen, _as I have never loved anyone**.**_" He said smirking a bit.

Hanschen let out a low chuckle. He stepped forward and kissed Ernst on the cheek.

"_And so you should._"


End file.
